Split Identities
by Adrasteia Rebirth
Summary: WARNING: the usual profanity. Shows what will happen if the author's alteregos are let loose. Some alteregos are: Mitsuki Sanada, Dilandau Albatou, Integral Hellsing... and much more...|Chapter two up. Anybody tried frying sushi? Well... we know Dilandau
1. Day One

Split Identities by Adrasteia Rebirth/ Cieno  
  
Day One  
  
[I'm feeling depressed…]  
  
She typed at her blog with the fatigue taking a toll on her typing speed as well. [Too much homework, too many books not read, and I'm feeling so insecure and such…]  
  
A loud maniacal laugh boomed through the hallway, and clearly walls and closed doors were no obstacles for the sound waves. Sounds of sirens loudly boom, barely audible in the drowning sea of some wannabe hard nu- metal music.  
  
Mitsuki frowned at her psychotic brother… or more or less, he's really just her significant other. No matter how much she thought about it the whole thing just seemed ridiculous. She and him really were the same person… some flip sides of a person's personality then eventually became so individualistic to the point that they all became separate entities.  
  
She sighed. Yes, once she had been only some light voice in the background of some weird girl's mind. Just another light voice in the other sea of voices. Eventually a right to one's identity was granted and hence a separate life came along with it.  
  
Although she often wondered why the heck she was stuck with Dilandau.  
  
She closed her eyes and attempted to do some relaxation techniques that she had read in a book earlier.  
  
Relax all your muscles… feel them drop… feel them relax… feel them at peace… and proceeded to attempt to block out any outside influences.  
  
Peace… peace… peace…  
  
"-FUCK YOU I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT YOU SADISTIC ABUSIVE FUCKING WHORE- "  
  
Mitsuki frankly couldn't stand Dilandau's noise any longer. She growled, open the door, walked down the hallway with her heavy angry footfalls, slammed open his bedroom wall that caused enough force to divert his attention from the PS2.  
  
He gave her an irritatingly bored glance with his red albino eyes. Since now she is in his room, the boom of nu-metal music blasted on full max in his overly used stereo is just overwhelming. Mitsuki proceeded to walk across the room and turn off the so-called "music".  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he complained.  
  
"Get a set of earphones you lazy bum," she growled back.  
  
Dilandau gave an annoyed look that showed all of his spoiled adolescent immaturity and paused his game, standing up to turn the stereo back on again.  
  
The blare of Dilandau's signature music boomed again once more, and so Mitsuki angrily dashed out of the room, then back again in a short while- tossing a bright green set of headphones from her portable CD player.  
  
The albino boy clumsily catched it, fumbling it for a moment "-what the hell-?"  
  
"USE IT!! PLUG THE THING IN!!"  
  
And so his pale fingers took hold of it, plugged it into his stereo, then thankfully the music had been eliminated from the rest of the public. Mitsuki sighed in relief.  
  
She looked around his room and thought that the bright green-coloured headphones that he was now wearing seemed to contrast against the black walls and blood red furniture of his bedroom.  
  
Gawd even his clothing is red and black…  
  
And so her odd brother resumed his PS2 game, realistic graphics of blood and limbs splattering all over the screen kicked into action once more, while his amusement was clearly shown by the fire in his eyes and the oh-so-often cynical laugh that earned him a ticket to the psychiatrist's office.  
  
She sighed once more, closing the door which was the only boundary that kept in her sanity.  
  
  
  
Dinner was ready.  
  
A huge plate of delivery sushi was on the table, with her Japanese chopsticks at hand. Dilandau on the other hand, is probably still unaware of anything, still playing his violent PS2 games in all of his waking hours. It was surprising that he will not need to attend summer school this year. She had never noticed him doing homework.  
  
Should she call him for dinner? Bah, let the psycho bastard starve. He doesn't like sushi anyway since "It's some delicate raw crap." Dilandau had absolutely zero interest in anything unless it was at least half-burnt.  
  
Mitsuki sat down at picked at the sushi one-by-one with her Japanese wooden chopsticks. The whole idea of eating the whole thing was satisfying at first, although it was only the idea but not the actual action. Oddly, sushi is her favourite food but then it seemed… tasteless now. Depression. Life was dull, tasteless, purposeless…  
  
But what the heck is up with all this apathy now?  
  
Before the huge dish was even halfway finished, she immediately stored it in the refrigerator.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Author's Note: Yea… this is weird… BTW if you're completely lost it's an odd ficcy that kinda shows what might happen if my alteregos are let loose O_O They have their own identities!!! And they're based after anime and book characters!! Ahhhhhhh!! 


	2. Day Two

Split Identities by Adrasteia Rebirth/Cieno  
  
Day Two  
  
Mitsuki opened up her eyes to the new day ahead of her. Argh. Time to deal with that homework load.  
  
She sat up, then groggily climbed down the stairs and reached the kitchen, only to hear the sizzle of oil on a frying pan-  
  
-which where in the hands of that albino fire-loving psycho.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FRYING!"  
  
The white-haired Dilandau looked at her with eyes that gave out the obvious impatience and distaste. Mitsuki immediately rushed over to the kitchen stove, he already burned the kitchen so many times-  
  
"YOU'RE FRYING SUSHI?! What the hell are you??? NUTS?!"  
  
"It's the only thing in the house and it actually TASTES something when well-done," was the reply.  
  
"It's already black! It's indistinguishable from coal!"  
  
"It's almost done."  
  
"ALMOST?!?! It's indistinguishable from coal! Doesn't that say enough?!"  
  
"Just because you're prejudiced towards tasteful dark things doesn't mean that anything that's not cold, plain, raw, and tasteless is bad. The dark green seaweed just overwhelmed the rice. That's all!"  
  
"You freak!"  
  
"I'm not forcing you to eat it, I didn't even plan for you to get a share. Feel free to toast some bread and spread your strawberry jam crap on it then."  
  
Mitsuki angrily snatched a loaf of bread and the strawberry jam, heading for the table-  
  
"Sis, aren't ya going to even toast the bread?"  
  
"No thanx I like it 'RAW'."  
  
Dilandau gave her a comical disgusted look, then resumed frying his already charcoal black sushi.  
  
Before Mitsuki could even sit down, the doorbell rang, and rang, and rang. Impatience clearly echoed all over the place.  
  
She flicked a glance at her brother, who seemed to be still completely oblivious to everything, clearly intent on fully burning the sushi. Sighing, she walked over to the door and opened it. It was not until the chilly early morning air hit her with full force when she finally realized that she was still wearing her light nightgown.  
  
"Hi."  
  
A short straw-haired girl cocked her head to once side in a very innocent expression, although it was clear that mischief was carefully hidden in the glint of those bright green eyes.  
  
Mitsuki opened the door wider. "And you are…?"  
  
The odd girl stepped into the house, then extended her left hand in the position of a handshake because her right hand was carrying a large bag on a stroller. "I'm Adrasteia Rebirth. Please to meet you."  
  
Mitsuki hesitantly shook the odd girl's hand. "And what are you doing here…?"  
  
Adrasteia gave a mild shocked look although it seemed like more of a mockery. "You don't know me?"  
  
Mitsuki thought hard. "Did we see somewhere before…?"  
  
The odd girl shook her head in disappointment, even further messing up her already wiry straw coloured hair. "I'm your sister!!"  
  
Mitsuki's eyes widened further. "You mean… you're also part of…"  
  
"Yep! We are alteregoes."  
  
Wide eyed with disbelief and shaking her head in disapproval, Mitsuki let Adrasteia in.  
  
"Does this automatically mean that any alterego that pops out has to move into this house?" Mitsuki murmured to herself.  
  
"I guess so," Adrasteia unexpectedly replied.  
  
Mitsuki eyed her oddly, then led her up the stairs.  
  
The new girl surveyed the plain bare white walls of the house. "I'm guessing that you people had just moved in… huh?"  
  
"2 weeks to be exact," Mitsuki replied unenthusiastically.  
  
"Who do you live with? Do you even have parents?"  
  
"No… we don't have parents. I just live with Dilandau right now."  
  
"No parents? Then … isn't that kinda not legal in this plane of reality? And who pays the bills then? Who takes care of the house? Where do you find the money?"  
  
"It's not legal but it's occasionally practiced. I pay the bills, I take care of the house, and the money we still have."  
  
"B-but… how old are you right now? We look just around the same age…"  
  
"Technically, we don't have ages since we were not exactly born originally into this plane of reality… but for the record- I'm 14 and my unhelpful 'brother' is 15 although he looks like 12."  
  
"… and you people live alone? How can you survive?"  
  
"For the past 2 weeks this plane of reality doesn't seem to be too bad."  
  
Adrasteia was the one who was wide-eyed this time.  
  
  
  
Poor blackened almost unidentifiable mutilated sushi sadly rolled from the frying pan and unto a contrasting white plate.  
  
"Want sushi?"  
  
"No thanks," was the reply of the new girl, barely hiding the look of disgust.  
  
"Yay for me," Dilandau exclaimed, enthusiastically popping in several sushi pieces into his mouth at a time.  
  
Mitsuki growled, "Did you use up all the sushi I stored in there?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What a waste of food."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Adrasteia uncomfortably shifted in her chair, eyeing the two other mismatched siblings.  
  
"Do you want to eat breakfast?" Mitsuki offered.  
  
"No thanks," Adrasteia replied, looking around the room wearily again. "Say, you people must have an internet connection, right?"  
  
"Why, of course. We have cable on both our computers. Feel free to use Dilandau's- his room is at the end of the hallway. It's easy to identify because of the black door with his stupid poster of a guyamelef on the front."  
  
"It's called Aleseid- damnit," Dilandau murmured while chewing greedily on his burnt sushi.  
  
"Whatever. Some weird mecha with a cape. That doesn't make any sense. Why would mecha robots have a cape?"  
  
"Because it is cool and it serves as an invisibility cloak you retard."  
  
Mitsuki was going to bark out another sharp reply but then she realized that Adrasteia's seat lay empty. She must have gone up to Dilandau's room then.  
  
The remaining brown haired girl glared viciously at Dilandau, then resumed eating her strawberry sandwich.  
  
A loud scream alerted her to bolt up from her seat.  
  
"Adrasteia! What's wrong?" Mitsuki rushed up the stairs and into Dilandau's bedroom, only to find Adrasteia hugging his PS2.  
  
"Wai Dilly-sama! You have a PS2?!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Dilly… sama?  
  
Oddly, Mitsuki hadn't noticed that Dilandau rushed up the stairs along with her. And he replied "Of course. Do you think I'm insane?"  
  
"W-wait," Mitsuki blurted out. "Dilly-sama? What the heck is up with the cutsy nickname and the title-?"  
  
Adrasteia seemed to be oblivious to her words as she continued staring at the PS2. "Do you have Dynasty Warriors 3?"  
  
"Of course," Dilandau replied.  
  
"OH MY GOD LET ME PLAY IT LET ME PLAY IT LET ME PLAY IT-!"  
  
Before Adrasteia could end her begging, Mitsuki had already shut the door. Great, another weird psycho with no life besides videogames and internet has moved in.  
  
Mitsuki sighed, returning to her relatively peaceful bedroom. She turned on Music Jukebox and put in some of Mozart's compositions on her playlist. Then, she started typing on her weblog.  
  
[Dear Diary… another psycho has moved in…]  
  
All of a sudden the boom of disturbed nu-metal music shook the house.  
  
[The psycho to add another psycho…]  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Author's Note: Yea, this is weird. If you're confused, just let me know ^_~ Anyways… if you're bored… check out my website at http://www.go.to/artsyliteraturefreak  
  
And at http://artsyliteraturefreak.tripod.com/messagespage.html … I gave my characters a blog. So yes… "ArtsyLiteratureFreak's" messages are really Mitsuki's messages. Yes, the blog tells events that happened in this story, no it's not coincidental. I'm doing it on purpose =P 


End file.
